muafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain America is a principal playable character of the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance games. And he is the new leader of the Anti-Registration Heroes group in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He alongside Spider-Man and Wolverine were the starting playable characters to pick of the first two games prior to the third game. Character History Steve Rogers was born on July 4th,1918 in Brooklyn, New York to poor Irish immigrants, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Joseph died of a gunshot wound when Steve was a child, and Sarah died of pneumonia while Steve was a teen. By early 1940, before America's entry into World War II, Rogers is a tall, scrawny fine arts student specializing in illustration and a comic book writer and artist. The sickly young man later joined a secret program called Operation Rebirth, three months later. There he was given a unique formula dubbed the Super Soldier Serum and bombarded by radioactive vita-rays. He then achieved the pinnacle of human perfection in almost an instant and was dubbed the champion of the Allies: Captain America. However, a Nazi loyalist at the scene of the experiment began trashing the place, and Captain America was forced to evacuate everyone. However, he later learned that Abraham Erskine, the scientist who developed the serum died during the attack, burying the formula with him. Captain America then became the only existing Super Soldier. He fought alongside his allies including the Howling Commandos. James Howlett, who would later go on to be the hero Wolverine and King Azzurri the Black Panther. As the war progressed, Captain America earned a name for himself as the most valuable asset of the Allies, and the nickname the sentinel of liberty, gaining a sidekick, Bucky, as well as a few arch-nemesis including Baron Heinrich Zemo, Red Skull, Wolfgang von Strucker, Nightshade, Doctor Faustus, and Madame Hydra. In 1945, Red Skull, launched a nuclear missile at a small town, forcing Captain America and Bucky to act. Bucky is seemingly killed trying to stop the bomb. Captain America, who was on the missile, defused the bomb but was flung into the ocean, where the Super Soldier Serum put him in a state of suspended animation. In the early 21st century, the Avengers found the ice statue of Captain America and thawed him out. He then joined and helped lead the Avengers alongside Iron Man. Throughout the years he and the Avengers have taken on the likes of Loki, HYDRA, Kang the Conqueror, The Masters of Evil, A.I.M, The Mandarin, and Thanos. Cap also offered his services to his old war buddy and former Howling Commando Nick Fury. He was operating at as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that Cap first encountered Sharon Carter, SHIELD' s Agent 13, who would become his paramour. In the last days of the Avengers time together, he became a high ranking agent of the organization. Years later, he became a core member of the Ultimate Alliance. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story When Dr. Doom formed the Masters of Evil to steal the powers of Odin and rule the universe, Captain America joined Fury's Ultimate Alliance, and was one of the first four metahumans to come to the defense of the U.S.S. Alpha Helicarrier, where he found the Winter Soldier planning to shoot the Helicarrier's own guns into the engine along with Radioactive Man, both of whom are stopped by Cap and the team. Cap stayed with the team throughout the mission and finally stopped Dr. Doom who is left to the mercy of the gods. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story One year after Doom's Defeat, Captain America joins Nick Fury on an unsanctioned attack as part of the main strike team on the country of Latveria and against the new prime minister, Lucia Von Bardas, who is presumed killed when they blow up Castle Doom. Lucia came back as a cyborg, however, to destroy New York, however, she was stopped. When the Super Human Civil War broke out, Captain America formed the Anti-Registration Resistance movement, reformatting old Hydra bases for their use. He also broke Cable, Spider-Woman, and Hercules out of a Prison Convoy ran by S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Iron Man, many of whom's forces defected to Cap's side to form the White Star guerrilla army. He also broke out fellow White Star members & Anti-Reg superheroes out of a Prison Convoy ran by S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Iron Man, many of whom's forces defected to Cap's side to form the White Star Guerrilla army. 2 weeks after that, the Anti-Reg forces are lead into a trap set by S.H.I.E.L.D. During the resulting fight, the Nanite network that kept the Thunderbolts in check gained sentience, calling itself the Fold. The network had the Thunderbolts brought to the plant (Venom (Mac Gargan), Green Goblin, Bullseye, and Lady Deathstrike) set up timed bombs to blow up the plant. Captain America received a call from Fury about what happened at the plant. There wasn't evidence to have Cap believe him. Soon the White Star decided to stage a jailbreak in Prison 42. Eventually, the Registration Act was repealed and the Nanites used by the Pro-Reg forces began to form towers across the world, however, they were stopped, and Captain America and Iron Man became friends again, recreating the Ultimate Alliance. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Strike Hero (stats at level 30): Body: 22 Focus: 14 Strike: 39 Powers * Shield Throw (Projectile) : Throws shield at an enemy. Hold button and use left t stick to steer * Shield Bash (Melee) : Thrusts his shield forward stunning opponent ' * '''Energy Shield (Radial) : Spins around, cutting through enemies and objects in a radius with his energized shield * Shield Charge (Charge) : Uses shield as a battering ram * Reserve Strength (Boost) : Taps into a reserve of strength and agility beyond that of peak human development, increasing speed and damage * Heroism (Boost) : Reduce the damage taken by the entire team * Avenger's Shield (Xtreme) : Throws shield in a giant arc, circling around and striking all enemies in the area with massive physical damage Costumes * Ultimate : The default version of Captain America's instantly recognizable duds in-game, comprised of a red, white, and blue kevlar shirt evoking the stars-and-stripes design of the U.S. flag, blue pants, red leather boots, red leather elbow-length gloves, and a black utility belt with brown military pouches. Captain America also wears a blue mask bearing a white letter "A" in the forehead area and wields the traditional star-spangled vibranium shield. This design is based on Cap's appearance in the now-defunct Ultimate Marvel line, although it inspired the more recent cinematic version of the character. : Shield Mastery - Increases shield damage : Increase XP - Increases the amount of XP gained * Classic : The Classic interpretation of Captain America's look in mainstream Marvel continuity starting from the Silver Age onward, this costume is highly reminiscent of the Ultimate one, although the reds of the costume are brighter, the star-emblem on the chest is slightly larger, the cuffs of the gloves are looser and less tight-fitting around the arms, and the miniature ornamental wings on Cap's hood are present. : Critical Chance - Increases melee critical hit chance : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy * US Agent : A costume originally worn by Steve Rogers during a time when a rival named John Walker usurped his Captain America identity, this suit was later worn by Walker himself, who used it to create a new name for himself as the US Agent. This outfit is a highly modified reworking of Captain America's Classic costume. The major differences are that the blue areas of the suit have been recolored to be black, the utility belt has been recolored red, the star and stripes on the front of the costume have been redesigned to be horizontal and integrated, and the iconic shield is missing its central star-emblem. : Skill Boost - Gives entire team chance to execute powers at 3 ranks higher than normal : Melee Damage - Increases melee damage * World War 2 : Captain America's original getup from the Golden Age, when he fought alongside the militaries of the U.S.A. and the other Allied nations against Nazi Germany in Europe and the Japanese Empire over the Pacific. A prototype of the Classic costume, Cap's WW2 look is highly similar to that design, the main differences being that the suit's colors are darker and more muted, the utility belt is made from brown leather, and the star-emblem on the chest is slightly smaller, closer to its size in the Ultimate costume. The shield is also completely different in shape and design, lacking the smooth, circular quality of the shield accompanying all other costumes. : Patriot's Strength - Increases max health : Momentum Rate - Gain momentum from melee combat faster Teams * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers * Bruisers * Classic Avengers * Martial Artists * Met His Maker * Natural Leaders * New Avengers * Weapon Specialists Trivia *The Captain America that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. *His suit in the third game is mostly based on his MCU counterpart's outfit from Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. * In the third game, Brian Bloom reprises his role from Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and post-''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' games. **Additionally, Bloom also voices Daredevil prior beginning to voice Captain America in EoMH and most video game media. **In the MMO Marvel Heroes and the third Ultimate Alliance game, Bloom reprises both of his characters. * He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Deadpool, Blade, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, Venom, Magneto, and Black Panther. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, He is seen mostly in the cinematic cut scenes with Spider-Man, Thor, and Wolverine. * In the cut-scenes of the first game, he wears his Ultimate counterpart's costume Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Strike heroes Category:Anti-Registration Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Secret Avengers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Bosses Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Agents of Shield Category:Bruisers Category:Classic Avengers Category:Flashback Category:Martial Artists Category:Met His Maker Category:Natural Leaders Category:New Avengers Category:Weapons Specialists